Duplicate Let Us Entertain You
'''Let Us Entertain You' is the 87th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the last in production, this was the last episode, with the appearance of the S.S. Tipton to continue in The Suite Life on Deck. Also Zack mentions he wants to live on the S.S. Tipton. The episode starts when Cody and Zack see her mom tired and they book a vacation for them and their mom, but Carey has to sing in the S.S. Tipton in order to stay on the ship for free. Meanwhile, Maddie and London broadcast a telethon on Yay Me! Staring London Tipton for 24 hours, but when the Telethon starts, no one calls to give money to the homeless. Episode Summary Zack and Cody see that Carey is tired becuase she is working extra shows. This encourages the boys to organize a holiday. Carey suggests they go to the largest ball of twine, but the twins reveal that they can go to the S.S. Tipton. Carey is very excited and leaves the room. They did not tell her that she would have to sing in order to stay in the luxury suite. On the cruise, a woman named Ms. Klotz introduces herself, checks Zack and Cody for illegal items and gives Carey keys to the "King Neptune Suite". Carey constantly tells the boys how much she loves them for organizing the trip, but she still does not know the catch. Meanwhile, London and Maddie organize a Yay Me Starring London Tipton! telethon. The telethon is raising money for the homeless. Unfortunately, there is a a blizzard and none of the special guests can make it to Suite 2500. When Mr. Moseby tells the girls of the bad news, they force Mr. Moseby to be some of the special guests. The acts are really amateur. They check the donations board but there are no pledges. Back on the S.S. Tipton, Carey finds out that she has to sing becuase she finds a poster of herself. It is then revealed that the only free time she has is right now. She gets incredibly angry. Carey goes to Ms. Klotz, and tells her she does not want to sing. Now the Martin's have to spend the night in the "Sardine Suite." The suite is really small and horrible. Zack and Cody have to share a single bed. Zack pushes Cody off, then a man with mini kennels leaves heaps of caged dogs in the suite, leaving them barking for the rest of the night. Next morning, they try to grab a plate but Ms. Klotz says they can only use small plates. They fill the plates to the top but Zack accidentally knocks them all down. After that, Carey said she would sing. There is no food left, so they all steal some from someone else. Meanwhile at London's Suite, everyone is tired and there is no money donated. London says she will log off, but it says on the computer that they lost internet connection 23 and a half hours ago. They all decide to give unused food at The Tipton Hotel to the homeless. Carey is sunburnt, and she cannot sing, so the boys fill in for her. They get caught, but due to crowd reaction they continue to sing. Memorable Quotes * "Mom, you need a vacation. And by 'you,' I mean 'we.' * "Oh, I don't have a thinking cap; I have a thinking tiara." - London Tipton * "Oh, stupid, snoring dog kept me up all night." - Carey Martin. * "Well thank goodness you have such a good voice." - Cody Martin. * "Is there a donor on the phone Irene? - Marion Moseby. Trivia *Nicole Sullivan is the second Mad-TV alum to appear on the series. Her Mad-TV co-star, Mary Scheer, appeared as Zack's summer school teacher (Laura Bird) in "Summer of Our Discontent." *This episode was shown on Monday October 6, 2008 on Disney Channel Australia as part of the lead up to the new spin off show "The Suite Life on Deck". Allusions * This episodes name parodies the Robbie Williams song: Let Me Entertain You. Gallery Let Us Entertain You (Screenshot 1).png Let Us Entertain You (Screenshot 2).png Let Us Entertain You (Screenshot 3).png Let Us Entertain You (Screenshot 4).png Let Us Entertain You (Screenshot 5).png Let Us Entertain You (Screenshot 6).png Let Us Entertain You (Screenshot 7).png Let Us Entertain You (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 3)